Talk:Flashes Before Our Eyes/@comment-392210-20130824161845
Wow, I'm upset... Genuinely upset. I guess to an extent that's a good thing, cos it shows that I'm invested in this series, its stories and characters. But... on the other hand, what the fuck, man?... More Than Two Cents: *Ben - Loved it, as per usual. The RV switcheroo is a television pastiche, but one that was handled very well. I like all the quirky details come up with, like the lighter that the couple accidentally took from a waiter. Like, where do you come up with this ordinary stuff? It's creative and neat, kudos. Ben is becoming a bit of a lovable idiot, which is awesome. He's become fun and interesting to "watch", and it's not out of the blue either cos it mirrors his current ever-constant state of confusion and frustration, so it's good character development. He's not himself lately, and it's all just very entertaining. The story has been well handled both on the comedic and dramatic departments. I hope the pornographic department delivers as well. *Joe - Yawn. *Josh - Wow. That was unexpected... Like, really. Shocking turn of events. I know I commented last episode that you guys needed to pick up the pace a little more with this story, but jeez, you didn't need to go from zero to a thousand. O.O Nice to know you take into consideration what I say... (Dance, puppets, dance!) For next episode I want a squirrel on a skateboard. I don't care how, make it happen. Anyway, wow again. I mean, we're only halfway through the season yet shit like this is happening. Wow. I really wonder what's coming next. I love the idea of the whole family playing puppets to mean ole daddy, acting like nothing is wrong, but for six whole episodes? I can't tell what's gonna go down from here, so color me intrigued. L to the fucking OL, Lydia is coming over next ep. Loves me summa dat bitch. *Joe 2.0 - Okay, the "yawn" was a bit mean. :P But we all know that Joe and Katie didn't do much in this episode, so there's really very little to comment. I've already mentioned in chat that I find it odd that Katie wouldn't just be automatically invited to join them on their RV trip, since it seems of late that she's an official part of the gang. I hope you guys have something more interesting in store for Joe and Katie, I figured she'd have more of a story in season 4. But since Fraser is a regular, I'm not worried, cos he's gotta factor in at some point again. *Rocky - This dog appears for a milisecond in archive footage and yet he deserves a fucking Emmy for his performance in this episode. That's how awesome he is. *Rena - Had to save the best/worst for last... and I do mean that. The whole story was bittersweet, started out funny, and mildly heartwarming, and ended in tragedy. And I'm deeply affected by it. I refuse to believe that Mary dies, it would only amount to the loss of a great character that kept on getting better. But even if the baby dies - which is so gonna happen -, it's the death of Rena and Mary as we've known them this season. They were so much fun and so charismatic in this early batch of episodes, and now that's surely over. I know that happiness is the death of drama, but they made it worked. It was working! Why fix what wasn't broken? Why break what stood still? I'm sad. :/ Overall, it WAS a good episode. Just... disappointing cos of the ending. Good disappointing. But bad. You know what I mean.